


Something like Captive

by RockyRose



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, Breeding, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28645851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockyRose/pseuds/RockyRose
Summary: Hard trigger warning:This is graphic noncon/rape.If you don't want to read that, don't read this.That is literally all that is in here.I basically made up my own *ending* (it's really just more smut) to the 'Captive' fanfict writen by allthesins (birdsofclay)I hope they don't mind.Go check out the original and give their writing kudos because I'd love to see how it ACTUALLY would have ended! ^_^Anyway.Smutty fanfic of a smutty fan fic.So metta.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	Something like Captive

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Captive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7756336) by [allthesins (birdsofclay)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsofclay/pseuds/allthesins). 



> If you can't handle rape/noncon  
> This is you last trigger warning.

Sans appeared in the room to find you still suspended, eyes tightly closed and brow furrowed as if in deep consentration. 

Two things hit him at once, his unfinished interupted buisness already re-manafestsing at the sight of you, and soul crushing, guilt stricken self-thoathing. 

Shit. That couldn't be comfortable. 

What the fuck was he thinking, leaving you like that?

Ass in the air, legs spread wide, fading blue stains barely visible from where his cum had dripped out and trailed across your skin. 

The whole situation was was fucked up beyond all reason.

It was sick, unjustifiable torture.

It was lewd.

It was inhumane.

It was impossibly _hot_.

He cautiously approached the bed. Ready for you to flip shit and start screaming any second.

But you didn't. 

Setting the plate of spaghetti on the floor, he closed the gap. 

Emboldened by curiosity he leaned down to get a better look at your face and is met with the soft sound of deep, slow breaths.

_asleep_. 

Exhaustion must have finally taken you.

You were out cold.

Sans sighed in something like relief. 

He was a disgusting, sick freak. Leaving you to sleep like this. Getting turned on... by abusing you.

This had gone all wrong.

He wondered breifly if you were cold.

He wondered when you'd last slept.

He looked over your prone form. 

And it didn't matter. Not really.

His gut clenched. 

Reassured by your breath and refocused by the urgent pulsing in his pants, he shook off his passive concern and moved back around to your still suspended bottom half.

He was going to set you down. 

He was.

He'd already started to. 

But he found himself staring. 

Goose bumps pepered your exposed legs. Your skin was strange, but in was beautiful in a way that was so different from monster flesh. His hand twitched with the desire to touch it. 

He shouldn't. 

You were sleeping.

You were so still and peaceful.

So exposed and vulnerable.

He shouldn't smooth his hands over your legs, but he did.

He shouldn't run his fingers down the curve of your thighs, but he did.

You stirred, he froze, but you settled and he went on.

Fingers moving with a feather soft touch across the skin of your lower abdomen, following the crease of your absent panty line and down the pink flesh held open to him. 

_It was wet_. 

A little cold, but not sticky... This wasn't from him. 

It was slick and clear. 

This was from _you_.

His cum had all soaked in or dryed up leaving only stains. 

He wanted to fix that.

He wanted to taste you.

It was wrong. He shouldn't.

You were asleep. 

But you wouldn't know. Would you? No one would. 

Just a taste. 

Just to know what you tasted like.

He bent in, and gently, so carefully, ran his tongue over the pink skin at the center of you. 

It was musky and rich, a touch of salt and a dash of sugar. Even tainted by his cum he was overwhelmed by you. 

He dragged his flat tongue up the length of your cunt pausing to test your clit.

You stirred but before he could pull away he heard it.

You moaned.

It was almost too quiet to hear. More a breath than a sound. But he was sure of it.

So he did it again and you sighed.

Again, and your back arched, just a little. 

He could feel your legs twitch with each stroke of his tongue. 

After a while he grew desperate.

He wanted to see more, feel more.

Maybe this didn't have to be all bad. Maybe he could please you.

The though was laughable. 

You were never going to forgive him, let alone enjoy any of this.

Stars, if only this situation was different. In a different life maybe...

The cold truth burned his throat.

It didn't matter. 

He was just as unwilling as you really.

He was finding a way to get through this.

Was it so wrong to take what pleasure he could find?

Still gently, carefully moving his tongue, he started pushing a finger into your cunt, a little at a time. 

He had to supress a groan. Inside it was just as tight as before but this time it was sticky, hot and still filled with his thickened cum. 

He pulled his finger out, coated in blue and pushed in back in, swirling his tongue until your legs start to twitch. Losing himself in you. Your walls squeezed his finger running a shiver down his spine. He wanted to fuck that cum into you. Fill you with his cock and...

You were looking at him.

Blinking, stunned.

And then you screamed.

.....,.........

Something warm, slimy.

A firm, almost ticklish heat was pulling you slowly out of oblivion. 

You blinked eyes slowly registering the beast feasting on you as you'd slept.

His mouth was open between your legs, eye wide staring at you like a deer in the headlight. His finger inside you, firmly, all the was to his knuckle. Your stomach was wound so unsettlingly tight. 

Were you... about to...?

No. The humiliation was too much. 

You absolutely lost it.

"No! Please! No more! Please!"

He jumped back, at first, bones materializing around him. But in an instant the shock wore off and he looked angry.

The bones vanished and in one motion you were dropped from your suspension, flipped onto you stomach, bent over the bed and he was on you. 

"Not again. Please." You thrashed trying to push him off. Screaming. begging. His hand covered your mouth. His magic pushed your face into the mattress. 

Hard.

And into your ear he whispered "What did I say?"

You stilled. 

Eyes wide, panicked, primal.

Oh no, oh fuck.

"Make a noise and I'll fuck you."

You tried to beg, tried to tell him that you'd be good but his boned fingers muffled your pleas.

His teeth tickled your ear making you squirm you could feel the huge bulgde in his pants throb as he pressed it between your ass cheeks "Last chance."

That was all it took. You sucked in a breath and held it. It was all you could do.

Hold your breath and hope he was quick. 

God, was this your life now? Just a cum rage for a monster? 

.....

Sans released your mouth. Waiting a moment to be sure you were subdued before he got off your back and came to kneel behind you.

Enough messing around. He'd just jack off and leave you alone. He'd gone way too far, he was completely out of control.

This needed to stop. 

He pushed your gown up. Pulled his cock out. He was already so hard. It should be over quick.

He started pumping himself, hard. Squeezing like your tight little cunt had squeezed his finger.

He no longer hesitated before he touched you, groped you. He ran his hands over your back and sides, pausing at the curve of your breasts pushed to either side of your rib cage. It egged him on when you shivered. He squeezed your ass, round and firm in his hand. Slid his fingers along the now slick creases of your thighs.

He was so turned on he felt ready to explode, but release didn't come. 

Sans picked up speed, pumping harder, but he was just not getting there. He wanted... more. 

He needed more.

He released his grip on himself to put both hands on you. You held your legs together but he with a flick of magic you were spread wide, hips back so he had full access.

He stared, considering shoving a finger in you, maybe two this time. 

This was getting dangerously comfortable.

Guilt and need warred in his mind. He wanted to fuck you, but he wouldn't do that. 

He wouldn't.

Still, his fingers gripped your hips too hard, half hoping you'd make a sound. 

He was only punishing himself by holding back. 

No one would forgive him because he didn't enjoy himself. No one would even know. 

The deed would be done either way wouldn't it? 

You were already violated. He'd cum inside you. He had fucking shoved his cum into you with his fingers and left you dangling in the air dripping with it. 

Heat pool in his pelvis as he felt the softness of your skin against his bones and relived the memory of his blue seed dripping out of you.

He had already enjoyed it. 

How was actually fucking you really any worse at this point? 

He would feel the guilt, was already feeling the guilt, no matter what he did or didn't do.

No one would know. 

You couldn't stop him.

You belonged to him, to do with what he wanted. You were only still alive to breed.

He was even supposed to do it. 

They would all assume he had either way.

He leaned over to slide his hands across your back again, completely absorbed in the moment. You inhaled sharply when his thick cock unintentionally pressed into your cunt firmly slipping out of place just in time to avoid entering you and slidding up between your cheeks.

Sans balks. 

It was so unbelievably wet, not just slick.

It was dripping.

The unexpencted slickness sends a shiver from his neck all the way down to coil at the base of his spine. 

.....

You're biting your tongue to stop yourself from screaming. His cock is so thick. You'd only felt the tip outside his pants before now. The way it feels with his shaft pressed to your legs you can't imagine it fitting inside you. It's too big. You tense, trying to ignore the fire in the pit of your stomach. You told yourself it wasn't real. None of this was happening. You're going to stay quiet. He said he wouldn't. 

Sans pulls back spreading the newly revealed moisture. You pale when you feel it. That can't be from you. It must be his cum. Your not ... enjoying this... there is no way that's you. He slides his wet fingers over your clit.

Tears well in your eyes.

But your stomach burns.

....

Sans pushes your legs back together and slowly, so slowly, repeated the motion, sliding up your slick legs savoring every sweet agonizing second. He again collided with your soft lips pressed in firmly and again you inhale, audibly suppressing a sob. 

Sans leans back to watch his cock slide back down your legs. Glistening with your lust. You were so powerless. Even your body was betraying you and giving in to him.

We wanted to plunge his cock into you. All the way, all at once. 

He wanted to break you.

Make you scream.

Feel you cum around his cock. 

He could.

You were dripping for him.

You were his. 

No one would know. No one would care. 

You were so wet, so hot and smooth. He dug his fingers in harder grinding himself against your legs and cunt. You wriggled ever so slightly in protest, but very little movement only added to the friction. In a moment of weakness his cock pushed against your opening hard enough to make you jump. Instinctually, you try to move your hips up and away, while squeezing your legs together trapping his cock between them. 

He aggressively pulls you back, whilst moving to pull himself free. Instead his cock comes to rest comfortably in the gap at the meeting of your thighs. 

....

You try to squeeze him out with your legs, but it only presses the top of his thick shaft into your weakness. You can feel your clit throb. It takes everything you have not to break down.

Your twitching down there, aching. He can feel it. You know he can. You tell by the way his grip tightens. You wriggle a little, trying to open your legs. Trying to separate yourself. Desperate for relief. 

The movement only serves to nestle him further. He glides between your spread folds as he withdraws, catching the head on your clit before he pops free.

"Aha" 

The tiniest sound escaped your mouth before you could smother it. 

No no no no. He heard, you were sure he did. It just tickled. Your head swam. He was going to think you liked this. He was going to take that wrong. It caught you off guard. 

You made a sound. 

Your eyes widen in realization. 

He was going to fuck you. 

Part of you was starting to wish he'd just fucking do it already.

...

Sans wasn't on the same page. He was stunned, staring at the back of your head. Sin dripped down his back and he ground his teeth together playing the sound over and over in his mind. 

That little perfect sound. 

Somewhere between a hiccup and a gasp. 

His will desolved in raw carnal need, he drew back--- and slid forth--- drew back --- and slid forth, inching up and down, to and fro.

Your legs were starting to tremor. His keen senses filled with your unwilling lust. Intoxicating. 

He went on maintaining the maddening pace, moving against you again and again alternating between your thighs and the groove between your clenched shaking legs.

Precum soon added to the mess between your legs and he suddenly paused to change pace. Without warning he thrust between your thighs hard enough to make you gasp and began rocking ever so slightly, almost against his will. 

....

The friction was merciless against your now undeniably soaking cunt. You buried your face in the mattress, teeth clenched so hard you thought they might break. You're not going to cum from this. You won't. You'll die first. His massive girth thrusts faster and faster.The pressure in him rising. 

....

He was close. 

He was so hard it almost hurt and he knew it was wrong. He shouldn't drag it out like this but stars, it felt so good. 

Your legs were shaking so hard they might as well be vibrating. Warm flesh pressing in around his cock. Your little flinches when he moved just right. So slick. So soft. So tempting.

He pulled all the way back and thrust up again, but with just a bit more force. Pressed into you with every intention of cumming. 

But he didn't.

You tensed in horrified anticipation.

So close. He let his mind imagine that it was just pleasure, unacompanied by terror that quacked under his fingers. Still gently rocking, he pressed harder against your threshold, just enough that he could feel your muscles clenching, trying to keep him out. He could just push in.

He knew he should finish it. Stroke it out with his hand and be done. But he didn't want to.

Maybe he just needed a little bit more, maybe just the tip... He had to do it in you anyway. Wasn't that the best way to get it done? It wasn't technically fucking you right? How would that be worse than what he's already done? 

He pressed the tiniest bit harder moving in just a little and met with immediate resistance. You were so unbelievably tight, so clenched and tense that it would never happen by mistake. If he wanted to go further he was going to have to try.

Sans was transfixed. Watching himself impale you in slow motion. There was no rush. He wasn't even close to the whole head. He had to make sure he came into you, right? 

Besides if he was going to rot in hell for this, he might as well savor the moment.

...

You waited for him to cum... But he didn't.

He was still pushing into you. 

Firmer than before.

You were panicking.

He'd never gone this far before.

It was all so slick, he was sliding in. So slowly you almost doubted it at first but he'd barely tried and already it burned and stretched you. He was really going to try a stick that thing in you! 

You tried to squeeze him out but you could already feel it pressing your legs apart. 

Wider and wider. 

Deeper.

Slowly.

Sliding in no matter how hard you clenched.

It was too wide. It hurt. It had to be as thick as your arm. He was going to rape you and kill you in the process. Your hands gripped the bottom lip of the mattress. 

And that's when your finger felt something smooth.

The broken plate.

Your not a killer. You don't want to hurt anyone. You just want him to stop. In a frantic moment of panic, you grab the plate close your eyes and twist your body to take a desperate swing. 

When you open your eyes, your mistake is clear.

Sans was holding your wrist incased in blue magic. There was a slice right through his t-shirt. Black voids replaced the bright lights in his eyes.

And he was grinning.

"Welp. This isn't going to end well."

*****


End file.
